Feeding and cutting devices for strips of material including elastic and adapted to be sewn to a base material as well as metering and/or tensioning devices are known to the art. Moreover, power means such as fluidic air systems (having stationary parts), pneumatic, electrical, electronic or other systems including components and circuitry thereof for operation of actuating means generally are also known in the art.
Prior art fails to show the combination of a novel feeding and compact feeding mechanism carried by a pivoted bracket and swingable away from the sewing station, with a cooperating cutting mechanism on a bracket fixed to the base or table of the machine. In conjunction with such combination, although metering and tensioning devices are common to the art, such devices as applied to the above stated combination are novel.
The structures are constructed for adaptation to use of power means for operation of the actuating devices and control means with fluidic air systems preferred.
Most pertinent prior art known to applicant consists of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,011,460, Haff, Jr.; 3,381,639, Miller; 3,680,509, Miller.